


sewer rats

by jutsuu, stenbroughs



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, idk what this is, im sorry class, reddie and benverly are endgame, ships are tagged bc of flirting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuu/pseuds/jutsuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stenbroughs/pseuds/stenbroughs
Summary: hewwo this is mostly a joke, but i hope u laugh.there's no real plot sorry





	1. kinky

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo this is mostly a joke, but i hope u laugh.  
> there's no real plot sorry

sewer rats

 

ben handsome: i fucking hate eczema

trashmouth: U GOT EECCZEMA?

bevvy: LMFSKDH U GOT ECZEMA

ben handsome: yeah it’s on my arm

ben handsome: i thought i told u bev :(

trashmouth: BEN I LOVE U BUT UR SO UNCULTURED 

bevvy: noo ben baby we weren’t making fun of u skskdj

spaghetti: ben im screamingkfj they were quoting a vine

 

sewer rats 2:14 PM

 

big bill: GEORGIE IS WATCHING MURDER CONSPIRACIES AND 

stan the man: -and he killed u 

big bill: stan :( 

stan the man: im kidding denbrough i love you

big bill took a screenshot of the chat!  
trashmouth took a screenshot of the chat!  
mike a g6 took a screenshot of the chat!  
bevvy took a screenshot of the chat! 

stan the man: I Hate You All 

ben handsome: continue the story bill

big bill: n e ways,,THE NARRATOR FROM GEORGIE’S VIDEO JUST SAID “A POWERFUL WEAPON...THE WILL TO LIVE”

trashmouth: tis a lie

big bill: shut up richie

spaghetti man: shut up rich

trashmouth: whatever i’ll text u losers l8er i have an appointment with mrs. k [thirst emoji]

spaghetti: richard i will shove that emoji so far down your throat it’ll come out of your ass

mike a g6: kinky 

spaghetti has left the conversation


	2. jesus day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully u find this as stupid as i do

sewer rats 1:47 AM

 

spaghetti man: it’s april fool’s day and im not listening to anyone of u fuckers til its over so suck my whole ass

ben handsome: gladly

bevvy: BEN

big bill: holy shit

mike a g6: sleep deprived ben is oddly similar to normal richie

stan the man: you’re right. they both flirt with eddie

trashmouth: eds, it also happens to be easter aka jesus day

trashmouth: therefore u must speak to me

 

sewer rats 10:05 AM

 

mike a g6: why did they play ed sheeran on the morning announcements

stan the man: more importantly, why did you sing along?

mike a g6: what can i say, i have a thing for gingers

trashmouth: suddenly,, im a ginger 

mike a g6: RICHIE KSJHFH love u man

bevvy: eddie audibly gasped next to me and said “richie is cheating on me with a ginger”

spaghetti man: LIES!!

trashmouth: eddie bby u already know im with ur mom :(

spaghetti man: shut the fuck up my mom is a brunette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silver is coming next chapter lmao


End file.
